im nothing without you: english
by Loba de Mercy falls
Summary: This story contains spoilers for Shiver and Linger not recommend you read it until the read and if ENJOY please comment¡ and help me
1. Chapter 1

_**Synopsis:**_  
_**Sam found a cure with the help of Cole then how the cure worked ...?**_  
_**Meanwhile Grace is rescued by a werewolf stranger whose name is Chris.**_  
_**And therefore this confound Isabel about Cole.**_

I'm nothing without you

Chapter 1

Grace

Trees . It's the first thing I see with my eyes wolf , are covered with snow , it will melt , with sunlight . And then I see darkness.

Cold.

It's what I feel. I feel my skin is torn , my memories come back . Then comes a word in my head but the more I think about it I realize that not only is a word, if not a name.

SAM .

I keep shivering in the snow , I have so many want to vomit.

SAM .

My body begins to calm down, I'm starting to breathe regularly , I'm lying in the snow. A few seconds later I feel the presence of someone behind me .

I fail to distinguish , as the sun mowing me temporarily, but as the seconds pass achievement focus your face. I distinguish it is a male with craggy face .

I feel that I blush as I recall I do not wear any clothes .

Smooth slightly hear a voice telling me something that I do not understand , ask in a whisper , "What? " And he responded with a smile :

- Are you okay ? Need help ?

The only thing that came to articulate is:

- Clothing

But at that moment a gust of wind comes cold and start shaking wildly.

I get to tell the worried face of the unknown and feel like strong arms lift me up and lead me to a dark place and I hear the sound of an engine and turn on the heating ,

I feel like I covered with a black jacket , I'm recovering heat.

- Thanks, I get to whisper.

- You're welcome .

After a few minutes feel like slows to park the truck.

He turns smiling slightly and says:

- By the way , I'm Chris .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam

Grace is the only thing from the first night I happened without her. Being alone without heat in this cold wrap myself gigantic bed depresses me . They are tough, those moments when my mind just think if he's good or if it can be guided stormy nights alone in Mercy Falls .

I tortured myself.

But now with the help of Cole or better , with the help I gave him, since he was the one who discovered it, we can help Grace and the rest of the pack.

We have found the cure.

And now I am in Kenny's waiting for Cole and Isabel to analyze the cure , after a few minutes I hear the typical bell announces the arrival of someone , then blonde hair stops at my desk , making me take your eyes off the crane beginning to do.

Sam you and your cranes Isabel said , her tone of superiority.

- Have you heard the legend of the cranes ? ¬

- Thousands of times , Sam

Isabel sits next to me just as the bell rings and enters Cole stands in front of us and says:

'Well, well look who has joined our club said sarcastically and sits in front .

From the corner of my eye I see as Isabel blushes slightly ... but it may be my imagination .

- You never mentioned that he would Isabel said a little angry

I was about to say something when Cole interrupts me .

- Well there's the door , and if you do not want Ringo 's girlfriend back , you can take to go that way , says Cole decided.

Now if I see Isabel blushes.

- Hold You found the cure? 'Says Isabel surprised

'Well, if I may, for we have come, says Cole


	3. Chapter 3

**hi¡SORRY BUT IF I DID THIS RARE ONE ¡COMMENT ¡ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 3

Grace

Chris except the guy I did not look over 18 years, I examined the face and I was surprised at the admiration I saw , I blushed slightly and felt the most uncomfortable after as his only brought a jacket to cover myself coming body part. Chris gave me a tone of suspicion as good plans did not know me. I was afraid of the possibility that it was a kidnapper or a rapist as well, I was naked. Surprisingly seemed to read my thoughts and said:

- Easy, will not make you anything Chris said nervously was walking through the woods and saw you lying there convulsing ending. I know what is going through that, it is not pretty.

That comment ended up surprising me even more. I thought, "Said? Had been there? "Open the possibility that this boy is ... I had to take off my top and doubt were wondering.

- What do you mean you've been through that? I said a little confused.

Well finished wolf become not easy.

Okay- I said, he was a werewolf . The idea kept me so calm .

- Oh . Well you know I have to say I was not very reassuring that as well . I said uncertainly 'm naked and do not know what your intentions with me and I hope to help. - For some reason blushed .

'Sorry , I forgot I had clothes in the trunk that I was going to give. Wait here, let 's bring you said and opened the door allowing air to enter, I shuddered 'Sorry,' he said and closed the door, leaving me inside.

For some reason I liked , but a thought came to me that I had forgotten completely

I had to look for Sam

Chris returned with a considerably large shirt to use as a dress. A red converse that I had to order.

'I must ask why the shirt is so great , well was my father who left forgotten and the store was a big guy. And the shoes were my sister and apparently if you are looking at my face said to see how react.

- Thank you. I could ... some interrupted me finishing the sentence .

- Privacy , of course , sorry, said closing the door and an acceptable distance away .

I dressed as quickly as I could.

The shirt I was exactly like a dress. I found a piece of ribbon on the floor and use it as a belt on the dress. I put the court and I felt uncomfortable for not wearing underwear, but grateful that at least did not have to be totally naked.

Chris had to ask if I could borrow his phone to call Sam , and I was home dijiera if for some reason wanted to take me to Sam Chris to get some information on .

I motioned for Chris to come over .

-CHRIS ! COME ! - Shout and quickly approached .

- You look good, I can help you in something else?

'Well ...' say a little confused by your comment but take it as a comment any more, you wanted to borrow your phone to see if there is someone at home to go there.

'Sure , take, not as battery , but has something for a call if you want I can take home - he said nervously . I wonder if it was always like that.

- That's very nice , thanks, but I have to check whether someone is at home - I said taking the phone .

Miraculously remembered Sam and dial number waiting to answer .

One, two , three, five , seven tones and not scored . I tried a second time and nothing.

I thought the possibility that he forgot the phone at home , because that happened often . Which meant he was not home . Suddenly I remembered Isabel and quickly dial your number .

One, two , three ...

- Hello? - Listen then , I felt a strange mixture of joy and relief that if answered.

I suddenly felt shy and nervous , had to choose the right words.

- Hello , I'm Isabel s - Grace .

Silence.

Nerves and suddenly I had thought I had hung up.

- Are you there ?

- Grace? Really are you? Wow woman suddenly thought it was not you . Where are you?

Well I'm on the road with a guy who saved me that I freeze in the ice floor and finished me transform - rotate and Chris walked away without my noticing. I liked .

-Grace Are you serious ? A guy saw you naked? - Listen to throw a laugh and then I heard two voices speaking background with Isabel . A moment later I realized it was the voice of Sam and Grace Cole looks you over to Sam who is very eager to talk with you and more I hear you ask if a guy saw you naked, a moment later I heard the voice of Sam on the phone .

-Grace , are you okay ? What is it that a guy saw you naked? Sam - tone heard in both relieved guess that was no longer angry wolf and maybe that guy saw me naked.

- You found me lying on the floor finishing and helped me transform taking me to his car to get warm , but neglects gave me clothes and ... ' I interrupted , the battery was running out - damn, Sam Tell me where you are?

- In Kenny ` s but as we were going home ? Grace happens?

Sorry Sam battery is running out . Look Sam Beck go home and see you there . My way.

-Grace I can you go find me, Where - the phone will turn off and I could not say to Sam where I was.

Chris approached me.

'Well , where do you ride?

- Know where you left Mercy Falls ?

- Yeah, well this far but if we could get in three hours .

- Where are we?

- We are just outside of Duluth.

- Oh, okay.

I got in the truck and in 3 hours I reunited with Sam again


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry if late with chapter AND FORGIVENESS FOR THE TRANSLATION IN ENGLISH AND THAT IS A STORY THAT WROTE IN SPANISH. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE. IS THE VERY GRATEFUL**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam

- But the cure is final ? Isabel said .

We were telling Isabel about the cure , because if we had could not like a wild animal .

- We should put the cure when she ... - I was interrupted by the phone ringing Isabel, she grabbed the bag groping.

- Wait, I have to answer is perhaps my father and if I do not answer says kills me opening the phone and away .

When Isabel Cole strike did not take his eyes off her.

- Hey Cole Why so attentive to Isabel? Not going to say jokingly kidnapped .

- Me? Worry about Isabel? Ha ha but do not look very happy this shouting ? Cole says thoughtfully.

- Yeah, I wonder who it will be.

'Well, let's ask - says Cole then yells at ISABEL Isabel HACERCATE EY! Aisles DO NOT TALK YOUR CUTE !

At the time Isabel was about and what strikes me hear you say :

-Grace Are you serious ? A guy saw you naked?

At that time when I heard it was Grace who called , Cole and I turned around to Isabel .

- Grace Is the one on the phone ? Cole said surprised.

- Isabel Grace please pass me - I said a little anxious and angry for his last comment .

-Grace you step by Sam seems that this very anxious to talk to you and more I hear you ask if a guy says he saw you naked, I get the phone and sitting back down next to Cole .

I pick up the phone and approached me ear.

-Grace , are you okay ? What is it that a guy saw you naked? I said quickly Isabel and Cole released a small laugh .

- You found me lying on the floor finishing and helped me transform taking me to his car to get warm , but neglects gave me clothes and ... - stop talking for a moment and then said - damn, Sam Tell me where you are?

- In Kenny ` s but as we were going home ? Grace happens? Said worried.

-Sorry Sam battery is running out . Look Sam Beck go home and see you there . My way. Said hurry

-Grace I can you go find me, Where -Grace hung up and cursed under his breath that he cut the call.

-And ... how it 's going ? Cole said sarcastically

- We must go faster I have to return home from Beck to wait - I said taking money as quickly as possible .

- We go because I feel someone will be jealous- Isabel said standing from her seat.

- Okay , I think it will be fun .

We ran out of the cafeteria. He needed to see her and prevent someone else take it away .

Grace

We are 30 minutes to get to Mercy Falls , two hours and a half ago we were in a very awkward silence but this time I took courage and said :

And ... how about your family? - Very bad start to the conversation.

- mmmm ... hesitating said , I was very stupid to ask that.

Ran away - he said my parents were killed ... sad and vulnerable she said suddenly , and my sister lives with my grandmother

Damn Why ask that?

-sorry , 'I said with my head down and embarrassed.

-'I do not feel it is your fault ,' said patting me on the leg - better change the subject.

-'Okay,' I said thanking him deep inside me - you want to talk?

- hmm thoughtfully said talk about you , Why I found a very cute girl lying in the snow convulsing ?

I laughed a little about it.

- Well, where to start ... ah , I escape to my house because it would be difficult to explain to my parents continue my "gift " and then found me in a hospital because I was bleeding on my boyfriend 's house , well I was about to die but a boy named Cole got volverme wolf and I escape out the window I said , look at your face to see how they react.

-'Then you were bleeding is home to your boyfriend ¿ you got a boyfriend ?- I ask a little disappointed because I said I have a boyfriend.

- Yes, it is called Sam and the reason that escapes me was because my parents caught me sleeping with him in my room, I said sadly remembering that moment.

- Well I hoped that if they were " just sleeping " , do not be sad we then put parents and said looking at me.

- heh, I guess.

Then strangely 10 seconds after we started to laugh out loud , it was strange .

But I did not realize we had come to Mercy Falls , apparently there was a fair and there were many lights and saw all the people there.

- Wow how nice Chris said .

- Yes, it is rare fairs are hardly here .

After spending all the mess of cars that were there Chris tells the direction Beck 's house , luckily remembered.

Finally we arrived and the lights were on . I get a sudden attack of nerves , did not know how to act now. I felt that Chris took me by the arm and said softly :

- We think you are expecting.

- Yes, I think so.

We got out of the van and walked toward the house. Get to the door with Chris to side and touch.

A few seconds later I saw Sam and I felt enveloped me in a hug which I never wanted to separate .


End file.
